warhammer
by zdiddy
Summary: James Bond needs to stop a terrorist organization that is threatening all of humanity. Please Review
1. Two minutes in paradise

War Hammer

The sun was setting over the Sierra Nevada Mountains around Lake Tahoe as two men walked onto a paddle boat called the Tahoe Queen. They were wearing all black and had bulky trench coats on even though it was a beautiful summer day. Tourists were getting onto the boat and settled into their seats as the boat was released from the dock. The large red paddlewheel started to revolve and soon it was rotating at a rapid speed and frothing up the water. This made it impossible to see two men dive into the water.

James Bond sat in a chair on the balcony of his sweet at the Ritz Carlton on Maui. He was looking at the people below. They were playing golf on the course or having happy hour at the bar just below his perch. He watched as a group of twenty year olds went down the path towards the ocean. Just then his cell phone rang "This is Bond."

"James, we need you in London right away. There has been a tragedy." said M

"I'll be there by nine tomorrow morning." Replied bond

He hung up and went inside to where his luggage was being put inside by the porter. "I will need those bags downstairs immediately."

"But sir, you have been here for only two minutes." Replied the dumbfounded bellhop

"Times change and I tip really well."

"Very well sir. I hope you stay with us on later travels."

James was at the Maui airport waiting for his flight to arrive when he noticed a very tall man staring at him. He was very ugly with a nose that had been broken numerous times. His mouth was set in a scowl, and he had a chunk of his ear missing. He was looking at James. When he saw that James was looking at him, he stepped into a book store.

When James' plane arrived, he noticed the same tall man get onto the plane also. When James found his seat, the tall man was one row in front of him. He took out a briefcase and opened it. Inside were numbers of files. One of them caught James' eye. It was hard to read, but he could legibly see the title. It said, "TOM Top Secret."


	2. TOM

TOM

Bond arrived in London around seven in the morning. The long flight took forever, and the strange person with the briefcase was very timid about his briefcase. When a flight attendant had asked if she could put his briefcase in the overhead bin, the man had angrily told her to leave. Whatever was in the briefcase was of great importance to the man.

When they were about to land, Bond got out of his seat. He was coming back from the lavatory when he tripped and fell onto the man. The man with the briefcase shoved Bond off of him and looked to make sure his briefcase has still there. He was very protective of the suitcase. Whatever TOM meant, it was probably very important.

When the strange person got off the plane, he pulled out his cell phone and texted a short message. Bond followed the man from a distance. When the man reached the parking lot, he boarded a bus that took him to the far end of the lot. There he went down one of the rows of cars. Bond went down a different row and got into his car. He circled back to where the man was just a minute before, but he was gone.

Bond looked down the road and saw a black Bentley driving off into the distance. It was too far away to read the license plate, but Bond didn't need to follow it. On the plane, Bond had put a homing beacon into the coat of the man. Wherever he went, M could follow him.

James took his Mercedes to MI6 headquarters. When he had parked his car, he went up to M's office. Moneypenny was there and she made Bond stop before barging in on M's meeting.

"What do you think you're doing Bond? She asked

"I've got some strange information I need to tell M." he replied

"She's in a meeting with America's Secretary of Defense." Replied Moneypenny

"America does nothing for ninety percent of the time, I think they can give M and I thirty minutes." Bond smirked

Moneypenny opened the door for Bond and he went into the lavish office. It was very large and had many paintings. Whenever Bond went inside, he always looked at one of the paintings that had a single warrior charging twenty lions. Bond didn't know what was so intriguing about it, but it always caught his eye. Large windows encircled half the office. At the far end was a large wooden desk. Behind it was a woman that was in her mid fifties. She was completely grey. Her clothes were grey, her eyes were grey and her hair was grey. She looked very angry.

"What are you doing Bond?" she asked

"I said I would be here at nine. It's eight-fifty." He replied

"Can't you see I'm talking to America's Secretary of Defense?" she angrily replied

Bond finally noticed a very large man sitting in a chair at the end of the desk. He was very sun burnt, especially on his bald head. He had a large beard that was just a tad bit black in color. He was wearing a suit that was too small for him. He squinted even though it was not sunny outside the windows. He all around looked out of place.

"Thank you for joining us Bond. I have heard a great deal about you." said the man in an airy voice.

"Thank you sir; I'm sorry for barging in, but I have some urgent news. Do you know of anything that has the initials of TOM. I saw some strange man on the plane. He had a briefcase that he wouldn't let out of his sights. One of the papers inside had the title of TOM."

"Why, M and I were just talking about TOM, they are a terrorist organization that plans and supplies terrorists and their operations. It stands for Tactics Operations and Munitions. They operate out of Africa, the Middle East, and Europe. The trouble is, three days ago, a large tourist boat in an American lake exploded. One hundred and fifty-two people died. Ten minutes afterwards, people saw two men come out of the water. We believe that these two men planted a bomb. We have a picture of one of them." said the man

James was given a photo. The man in the picture looked very familiar. Then something clicked inside James's head. It was the man from the plane.


	3. lethal prey

Stalking the Prey

James instantly stood up from the table. He turned to leave, and then remembered to tell M about the homing beacon he had put inside the man's clothing. James went down to the basement of the building where Q was busy testing his latest gadgets. There was a watch that had enough explosives in it to destroy a city bus. An assistant was walking on the ceiling with magnetic shoes.

"What can I do for you Bond?"

"I need the tracking unit for the homing beacon prototype you gave me."

"Consider it done. This is the best receiver I have ever made." Said Q

He handed Bond a cell phone sized device that folded out like a book. Inside was a screen that took up most of the space. There were some controls that seemed very complicated. As James flipped the gadget around in his hands, a small clear piece of plastic fell out.

"This piece of junk can't even hold itself together. This piece of plastic just fell out." Said Bond

"This piece of junk as you would say Bond is actually capable of tracking the signal from the homing beacon at five thousand kilometers. It is accurate to within two feet. That little piece of plastic is actually a listening device. Anything said within ten meters of the beacon will be transmitted to the receiver. It also has a video linkup. You may call it junk, but I call it art. I also refitted your Austin Martin with some technology. There is a laser in the front bumper that will cut through six inches of solid steel. The usual guns, missiles and run flat tires are also still there. It also has RC control. If you get out of hand, I will personally drive you off a cliff. No funny business, and please give it back in drivable condition."

"I will try Q, but please, don't get your hopes up."

"Q, do those magnetic shoes come in size ten?"

"Why, yes it does, you can have a pair if you want. It still has some kinks though."

James went outside and started playing with the controls. He pressed the on button and the black screen burst into color. An animated globe with borders came onto the screen. It said that the strange person was in London, next to the River Thames, near the London Eye!

Bond ran to his new Austin Martin. He jumped in and hit the accelerator. The whine of the engine made Bond's adrenaline rush. Why would this person be on the London Eye? Wouldn't he have better things to do with his life than going on a Ferris Wheel? He put the earpiece in his ear, but no sound came through.

Weaving between slow moving cars, the wheels on the car squealed but kept steady. Near Waterloo Station a group of sightsears came out of the Underground. They walked across the street without even looking at the sports car screaming down the street; just seconds from barreling them over. James had to put on the brakes, and swivel around the group. Then he realized that he coming down on a red light. Not having any other choice, he swept thru the intersection and turned torwards the Thames.

He could see it now. The blue and white monstrosity was looming 100 meters in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and was out of the car before it had completely stopped. He sprinted acroos the walk torward the monstrous wheel. His heart was beating like a drum, his lungs were heaving and his legs were burning. He climbed the stairs to the sales booth. He jumped over the rail and saw the figure of the terrorist in a capsule as it started to close. He jumped over the sales booth but the doors 

had already closed. He had to get in the capsule, but how. Then he heard in his ear slow breathing, He turned around but nobody was there. He did see three armed policemen running up the steps.

How could Bond be so ignorant. He had just jumped over a sales booth in plane sight of a hundred people.

"How does it feel to know that you just cost 250 ordinary peoples lives Mr. Bond?" said a voice. It was coming from his earpiece.

How did the terrorist know Bond was here? As if on que, the terrorist spoke in a soft voice, but his breath was heavy. "Do you think I didn't notice you on the plane. I know faces. I know you work for the British government and that your name is James Bond, but you go by 007." Something was wrong.

"Mr. Bond, I am going to kill all the people on this wheel." Bond looked up to the capsule where the terrorist was in. He had his back to James and was doing something with the briefcase. Bond finally realized something; there must be something inside the briefcase.

"Yes Mr. Bond, there is a bomb in my briefcase."


End file.
